Shadow
by Midnari
Summary: A twelve year old boy is a trained assiasian and is hired to kill them but will he
1. Default Chapter

Disclamer: I do not on KND that enogh boss I think i disclamed right am I right boss

Boss:woof

_I have been trained since I was five to kill for money no not trained forced_

"Numbuh 4" Numbuh three yelled running through the hall looking for him.

"Am not here"4 wispered from under the couch to numbuh 2.

"Why not" 2 said clueless.

"Because numbuh three wants to play teaparty with me"Numbuh 4 said that and flentched just saying the name of that foul game.

"Numbuh 2 who are talking to" Nubuh three asked making 2 jump

"_I could get numbuh numbuh 4 good_" Numbuh 2's thinking was interrupted by 3 asking agian

"I was talking to numbuh 4" 2 said laughing

"I'm going to kill you 2" 4 said while being dragged to numbuh threes room

**DCFDTL MANSAN**

"You want me to kill the kids next door that will cost you much money"I shadow said to Father

"How much money" Father said with a little humor in his voice

"One hundred grand"The shadow laughed out thinking he could not afford it

Father bent down under his desk and picked up a box and showed it to the shadow

"I will give it to you once you kill them"He said with fire in his eyes

The shadow got up and went to the door and said "If I do not get the money when I come back your children will need foster parents"The shadow threatend...

Please review


	2. Interduction

_Each day I kill I am only killing my self_

The dark figure walked though the ally and into his home.

_"I could easly attack them with out worry but why do things the easy way when you could do it the fun way" _The dark figure thought.

A day later at the knd tree house in sector V

"Bradly bradly BRADLY GET UP" 3 tears started flowing down her face(Had to open the position of numbuh 6 sorry to you bradly lovers out there)

One hour later behind numbuh 1s house

"Sorry 3" numbuh 2 said with tears iin his eyes(he did help raise it)

"Yea sorry numbuh three" Wally said being the one who let it get out and get ran over by a 18 wheeler.

"Its you... numbuh three was interepted "Kids next door right" The figure asked.

"Yes and who may I ask are you" Asking him trying to see who it was

"I have no name of birth that I know people call me Shadow you should call me that two" said the figure walking into view showing his black hair with a black shirt and pants.

In the knd tree house

"So you want to join the kids next door"numbuh one asked

"how many times do I have to say yes" Shadow said getting a bit irritated bye the bold boy "I dont have to go to the CND because of my age that and I made a bet with the 362 and won" Dustin added.

"Well First you have to be assighned a sector" I already have this sector here to be honest I am a KND member I really came here to inform you about it"

After introduction Shadow was assighned a room and he went to it

_"To easy this people should make sure to pay attention to there staff I can't belive they didnt see a glow from my eyes"_ Shadow thought while getting up and taking his colored contacts which were made to cover the whole eye, showing a pure white eye and a pure black eye.

"Only a couple of days untill the deaths of sector V"

Please reveiw I need them if I want me to keep going flames if needed


	3. Robots,and a change of heart

_My mind is now ready to take the task at hand time to show those villains that im not all bad._

"Hey 4 Mind if I knock up some of your robots" Shadow asked wanting a fight without having to kill the kids next door he wants to save that one

"Eh Didn't think anyone else liked to kick butt" Numbuh four said admitted.

"Guess we have somthin in comin" Shadow said with a hint of amusement.

"Well can I take out those robots or not" Shadow then asked suddenly getting impatiant

"Sure why not but there tuff" 4 Said thinking Shadow was only a poser

Shadow did not say any thing to that he just jumped in the ring and started taking out the robots,He jumped and spun in the air which knocked one robots head of he then punched one in it torso which knocked it into another one, they both hit the ring with such force they come back three time as strong so shdow jumped over them and and did a spin kick on the ground which tripped another robot.

The robots stoped coming soon after that.

"That was fun" Shadow said with his eyes gleaming from the light trying to break out

4 just stood there, stunned at the preformance

"How...did...you...do...that"Numbuh 4 asked slowly

"Easy I have been training since I was five" Shadow replied

Shadow then walked back to his room and sat down on the bed

_"I believe I am on the wrong side mabay I should kill Mr. Wigglestein instead"_ Shadow thought having a change of heart


End file.
